The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to email management.
In many instances, managing email can be a difficult and time consuming process for users. For users who receive a large number of emails, important emails that need immediate attention can be overlooked. When faced with a large volume of emails or other distractions, the user may neglect to respond to emails that require a response within a specific amount of time.